


Return To The Isles

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: With Belos on the rise and Luz's supposed Summer Camp coming to a close, Luz says her tearful goodbyes to her friends and family.3 years later, Luz finds herself back on the Boiling Isles. Things have changed and new stakes are at hand. Will Luz be able to help stop Belos? Or was she far too late?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Return To The Isles

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Luz comes back at 17 years old and reunites with The Owl Family (yes this is what I'm calling them). The characters will be slightly different then in canon since they are older and boom character development.
> 
> This is going to be some sort of slice of life/action fic? I'll be focusing on character development, world building and plot. If you like what you're reading so far, give this fic a try!
> 
> I'm on Instagram as @occasionalwriterhd. https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=1pavyl2swpv9s&utm_content=i566low
> 
> I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with both this fic and my Instagram but I'll figure it out along the way. I plan to post story updates, QnA's or just some plain old nonsense to keep things fun.

The light from the portal door was soft and inviting. But to Luz, it was almost blinding. She wondered which stung more, the harsh glow or the tears welling up in her eyes.

Days prior, Luz would have begged for Eda to let her stay, till her lungs failed her and till she did not have any strength left to resist. But now, she knew there was nothing she could do to change anyone's mind.

And there they stood, a group of 5 awaiting Luz's departure from this world via a new portal they had found.

"It's time to go kid..." Eda stepped forward, King tailing behind her. Luz let out a whimper, wrapping her arms around the Owl Lady.

"Thank you so much Eda, for everything." Eda reciprocated the hug, King eventually climbing his way between them.

"Don't forget about your boo boo buddy!" The baby demon had tears in his eyes, Luz allowed him to grasp onto her, letting King say his goodbyes.

"It was really nice knowing you Luz." The human looked up to see Willow and Gus, a soft smile on tearful faces.

"Best friends forever?" Luz extended her hand.

"Best friends forever." The three shared a handshake.

"Luz I-"

"BOOM"

A distant explosion, followed by the sounds of flapping wings and sirens blasting throughout the air. Before Luz could recover from the shock, she felt a pair of hands firmly grasp onto her shoulder.

"She needs to leave. Now!" Amity began pushing her nearer and nearer to the portal, Eda giving her a nod of approval.

"Wait you guys!"

"There's no time Luz, get through now and stay there," Amity ordered. Luz could feel herself begin to sink into the portal, her vision beginning to blur as she was pulled deeper through.

"Goodbye Luz, and thank you. For everything." With a shove, her vision was blinded by a mystical light. The last thing she remembered hearing were the chorus of final goodbyes, followed by the frantic shouting or orders.

And this was how she left. That was all that Luz could remember before she was pushed into the portal. Her final moments in the Boiling Isles

_________________________________

Another day. Just another day. Time merged together into a mass of nothing for Luz. Her mum had found out all about her misadventures in the Boiling Isles, whether or not she would believe in those tales were up to her.

Speaking of tales, it only took a day to break Luz. The teen had planned to keep her adventures in the Boiling Isles a secret, but after a rough day at school and a barrage of questions from Camila on what she had done at the camp, Luz snapped. Completely. No one could stop the girl from running into the forest. Anyone who had decided to follow the girl would have witnessed Luz in hysterics, exiting and re-entering an abandoned house countless of times, screaming and shouting as she failed.

Whenever Luz would step into the house, it was empty. It was a void of nothing. Whenever Luz would step on the black nothingness below her, she would feel weightless, yet grounded. At any direction she would look, the girl would only be faced with an empty space. The only thing keeping the girl from getting loss in the room was the sunlight from the outside. Compared to the bone- chilling blank slate in front of her, the light from the door beckoned her to come back, to stay away from that broken portal.

Yet she continued to visit. Everyday. For the next few weeks Luz would constantly visit the portal after school. On the off chance she would not visit, she would lay awake at night, worrying that the portal would open while she was away. Rain or shine, the Latina would step into the house and face the harsh reality that she was stuck in the human world. There was no sugar coating it, the portal had been closed.

Luz was worried, something could have happened on the other end of the portal. Maybe they got caught? How did the portal close? Luz prayed that everyone was alright, she would never forgive herself if anything had happened to them.

It took months for Luz to accept her fate. The Boiling Isles was just a phase in her life, one that could be compared to a child's imaginative adventure. Camila tried to be as supportive as possible, staying by Luz when she would break down in tears, allowing her daughter to rant about her worries and listen to her pleads to go back to this weird place. Camila had a hard time believing Luz, but what else could have broken her otherwise quirky and upbeat daughter?

It was as if Luz was a different person. Sure she would still crack an occasional bad pun or nerd out over some Azura character, but she mostly kept those sessions to herself. Luz eventually did settle in at school better, making a few acquaintances along the way. (mostly because they reminded her of a few certain people)

It was all a blur to Luz. She followed the flow of life that was presented to her. The only way she kept her memories of the Boiling Isles alive was through her writing. She translated her quests and tales into a spinoff series of The Good Witch Azura, even being offered a job prospect of joining the writing team. Life was finally looking alright for Luz. She felt...almost content.

Almost

A strange bird began to make a daily habit of following Luz around. Feathers that seemed to shine like fire with dyed green wing tips. Golden eyes seem to follow Luz wherever she went, and the bird seemed so much more lively then the other flora and fauna around it. Luz attempted to feed the bird once, tossing a few crumbs of her granola bar to the creature. The crumbs on the floor were acknowledged, but the bird never ate. 

Luz noticed how out of place the bird seemed. It had this magical aura around it, and she took comfort in that. It became a habit for Luz to greet and say goodbye to the bird everyday, and in return, the bird never failed to show up. The bird reminded her of someone, yet she could not pin point a face, a name, or anyone for that matter. But those eyes, they held a familiar look whenever they locked gazes. The bird even had quite an attitude: spunky, courtly, prim and proper. Not to mention that it looked so, so beautiful.

Eventually Luz managed to figure out what she was going to do in life. She got her act together and began to focus on her writing. Years later, she got a job placing as a writer, her mother could not have been more proud.

"Look at you Mija, moving out and starting your own life," Camila gushed. Luz was moving to stay nearer to her work place. Not that she had to be there, but it seemed like a good idea to be close to the other writers.

"Are you sure you will be alright living on your own Mami? I could technically stay here with you."

"Nonsense, you go out there and make a future for yourself, you could always text or call me,"

"Gracias Mami, I'll visit whenever I can."

"No te preocupes Mija, mantente segura, te quiero."

"Te quiero Mami."

Luz could have gotten into a cab and make her way to the airport. Luz could have said goodbye to the small town she lived in. Luz could have left everything behind and move on.

But why did she stay?

That bird. It flew much closer to Luz then it usually did. Maybe it sensed that Luz was leaving? It chirped and cooed at the top of it's lungs and flapped furiously infront of Luz. 

"What’s wrong Pollito? You're acting weird..."

The bird flew off and Luz began to think. She was going to miss her flight if she did not leave soon. But something else was calling out to her, something stronger than her chance of a bright future.

And so she followed. Down the dirt path lined with looming trees and a thin layer of mist. There she was again. That House. That door. The portal.

Luz recalled days where she would desperately cling to the door in hopes of it showing her something different than an empty void. The times she would break down because she did not see that magical light inviting her back.

So why was she here? Luz stepped closer to the abandoned house. By now the walls were threatening to cave in, as if the only thing keeping it intact was some supernatural force. Yet the door still sat perfectly in the doorframe, not moving an inch since Luz had last visited.

"One last look before leaving wouldn't hurt..."

Luz's determination faltered at the thought of disappointment. Would she be strong enough to face that lifeless space again? She shuddered at the thought of facing that harsh reality once more. The bird let out a quiet coo, settling down on floor just outside the door. 

"One more time, just for you, alright?" Luz whispered.

The knob felt ice-cold, sending faint shock waves throughout Luz's body. She jiggled the knob a few times, trying to loosen it from the rust built up. With a forceful tug she pried the door open, flinching at the loud screech it made. 

An unusually cold draft passed, enhancing that ever looming feeling of fear in Luz. The black void faced her once more, almost as if it was taunting her further.

But then she saw it. A small riff of light shining up from the foot of the portal. It was small, barely big enough for someone to crawl through. That same riff no longer felt like the blinding light that consumed her and deposited her into the human world. This glow tempted her, inviting her into the strange world she left all those years ago. Luz could have sworn she heard voices telling her to go through already.

Luz did not know what came over her, but she found herself grabbing her suitcase and making a mad dash for the small portal. Luz began to shove her luggage into the hole, watching it whisk away into another location.

No turning back now. Luz reached out, touching the magical riff. She felt herself getting sucked in, particles dancing around her hand and travelling up her arm. The light grew brighter and brighter to the point where Luz had to close her eyes.

She was finally returning to the Boiling Isle.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I don't really write multi chapter fics but I do plan on giving this a try!  
> Some notes:  
> 1) Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> 2) I do not speak Spanish and whatever Spanish you read from me is going to be from google translate (I'm sorry). So do feel free to point out/ suggest better phrases to use!  
> 3) Have a good day ahead :D Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.


End file.
